


Return

by XianFrost



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor is the first to find out Drift and Ratchet are back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

There was a small commotion by the shuttles.

Perceptor looked up from the datapad he was trying to read and topped his slow walk. The missing shuttle was back in it’s proper place, looking much worse for wear than it had been before Ratchet had taken off in it.

“Don’t you dare move that leg, kid.” He heard Ratchet growl and then the hum of a medical scanner starting up. Perceptor couldn’t see Ratchet from where he was standing but the medic didn’t sound concerned, just a tad bit annoyed at whoever he was talking to.

“But Ratch,” Perceptor’s spark nearly froze when he heard the familiar voice. “I’m really fine to walk to medbay on my own! It doesn’t hurt that badly.”

Perceptor rushed to the entrance of the shuttle, dropping his datapad on the ground in the process. His servo slammed on the wall of the spacecraft, nearly tripping over Ratchet in his haste to see if he wasn’t just hearing things.

“… Hi, Percy.” Drift said weakly, waving from his spot on the bench. His leg was pulled up on the seat with him, a makeshift cast wrapped around it. His plating had lost it’s bright finish, dirty from what looked like a dust storm and improper energon levels.

He was moving again, almost on autopilot, and didn’t stop until he had the swordsmech wrapped up in a tight hug.


End file.
